Good OldFashioned Lover Boy
by Elphamouche
Summary: 2 Years On Since The Defeat of Globalsoft
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER - _**This is my first WWRY fanfic. I (regretably) don't own any of the chracters, nor do i own any lyrics, or WWRY it's self, thats all down to Ben Elton and Queen, I do however own the storyline.

On with the show.

* * *

Scaramouche awoke suddenly, her eyes squinting as she searched her room furiously for something very important to her. Galileo. Her Galileo. Since the Wembley concert that defied Killer Queen and the Gaga's things had been almost perfect between the two youngest Bohemians, otherwise known as the dreamer and his bad arsed babe. Realising that he wasn't in their room, she grunted, pushed her long slender fingers through her matted, long purple locks and got herself up from their bed, slipping into one of Galileo's Queen Shirts.

Slowly walking into the kitchen, Scaramouche found meatloaf sat at the table with an envelope in front of her.

"Morning Mouche!" Meat seemed to be in a great mood all the time now, Scaramouche guessed this was to do with the fact that Brit was safe and well.

"Mm" was all Meatloaf got out of Scara, though she was pretty impressed that she got a response at all with out Galileo being in the kitchen.

"Aye hen, this letters, fir you." Meat pushed the letter forwards across the table in her best mates direction.

Ever since the bohemians believed that they had lost Brit for good, Scara and Meat became closer, Scara was the only person Meat trusted, even though in the beginning she had blamed her and the Dreamer for Brits 'death'. Of course, he wasn't dead, there was too much muscle on him for the laser shot to shut down his whole body, it just left him unconscious for a few months. Now 2 years on and he was back, safe in the arms of Meatloaf and the walls of the Heartbreak.

"What is it?" Scara barely looked up from her cup of coffee, Little Miss Unsociable until she'd had at least 3 cups, even afterwards Scara was still her usual, bitchy, sarcastic, defensive self, just didn't look quite so, out of it.

"'Ow am I meant to know hen? It's sealed" Meat shook her head and went back to reading her news paper 'Rebel Times' which she had gotten from 'upstairs'.

Although now living in a world where Bohemians were in charge, Globalsoft had be brought down and individuality was the norm, the Bohemians still lived underground, occasionally going over ground, or upstairs as it was more commonly known as, to get bits and pieces.

Scaramouche placed her sacred mug down gently on the table, this was Scara's mug, no one else was allowed to touch it, Galileo had bought it for her the very first time they went over ground after the defeat of Globalsoft all because Scara had always been complaining she didn't like the way coffee tasted in the mugs they already had. The mug was sentimental to Scaramouche as it had "_Touch My Tears With Your Lips, Touch My World With Your Finger Tips_" engraved on the front of it in purple writing. The song the couple had shared in the van those years ago when they first declared their love to one another. On the bottom of the mug, Scara had added a personal touch to it herself, '_Scara's mug, piss off_.'

Picking up the envelope Scara pulled her legs up close to her chest and breathed in quite sharply as she read;

_Scara, _

_Baby, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, for three years, but baby I wanted to do it properly._

She was starting to panic at what she was reading, properly? Well why ask her in a letter then, she was getting rather annoyed.

_However babe in order for me to do it properly, I need to go away there's something I have to do, I'm sorry I can't tell you this in person, but I can't bare the pain of saying goodbye to you, I need to do this on my own Scara, Don't try to look for me, Don't try to contact me. I will be back, soon. _

_I love you Scaramouche._

_All my love always. _

_Your Boy. _

_Galileo. _

_xXx_

"What the fuck!!" Scara threw the letter half way across the kitchen, her eyes glistening with tears, she ran down the hallway as fast as she could to her and Gazza's room. Slamming the door to the point that Meat - _who was following Scara down the hall calling after her_ - fell slightly backwards and was concerned that it was about to fly off it's hinges and crashed backwards into the walls.

Throwing herself down on to the bed, starting to cry as she did so, Scara was cursing under her breath, how could he of just gone off and leave her like that, not tell her where he was going.

"Hen, let me in, what did it say? What was that letter about hen?" Meat was sat with her back against Scara's door, waiting for it to be opened before going in, just in case Scara attempted to have a fit and threw things at anyone and everything.

"Go away Meat!! Just leave me alone, I don't want to see anyone, or speak to anyone ever again, especially not the Dreamer!" Scara just shouted through the door. Refusing to open it or move any closer to it.

"Christ Scara!! What in the name of Freddie Mercury is this all about? Where IS Galileo!? What IS going on? Why have you all of a sudden…"

"Meat! Did I, or did I not tell you to leave me alone!? What part of that do you not understand?" Scara had picked up her guitar, gently she started to play, as she started Meat wasn't entirely clear on what exactly Scara was playing but all the same she just sat outside quietly and listened. There was no way she was leaving Scara when she was this angry, but she was not going in, for fear of her own life, everyone knew that when Scara was this pissed off, she was best left to her own devices. Pop had been a victim of this many a time, and as for Galileo, that man was always on the receiving end of Scara's tantrums, but Meatloaf had no sympathy for him, he knew she was better off left alone, he just wouldn't leave her.

As the cords became clearer Meat new exactly what it was Scara was playing;

"Touch my tears, with your lips, touch my world with your finger tips" it was the unmistakable sounds of Scaramouche and Galileo's song – Who Wants To Live Forever. Meat could hear the soft voice of Scara singing quietly to herself, while crying, she was sure of it, Meat sat hunched up with her back against Scara's door, singing the words softly back to Scara, as if to let her know she wasn't anywhere, but also out of harms way.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Elphamouche

X


	2. Chapter 2

Galileo was above ground, he had been for about 4 hours now, searching high and low for a travel card, even though Globalsoft had been brought down, there was still no way of travelling without a card, and Galileo, being Galileo forgot he might need it a

Galileo was above ground, he had been for about 4 hours now, searching high and low for a travel card, even though Globalsoft had been brought down, there was still no way of travelling without a card, and Galileo, being Galileo forgot he might need it and therefore had left it in Scara's bag as he was not to be trusted with anything, he fully understood why.

Galileo sat down on a nearby bench, with the intention of thinking away around him not having a card, but in true Galileo Figaro style, his mind turned to Scara, he was worried about leaving her, yet he knew it was for the best, she couldn't know what he was up to, it would destroy everything, and he was sure that the outcome would make her happy, this was the one thing in life Gaz could be 100 sure on. Well.. it was Scara.. and she had an abnormal way of taking to things, but no, he was pretty sure she'd love it. If she'd not killed him when he walks back through the door of the heartbreak.

Ahh the Heartbreak, he'd so much rather be there cuddled up on the sofa fighting with his baby about something or nothing, Meat and Brit sat by the bar talking about nothing and pop going about the usual business of trying to tell anyone who would listen about the most randomly boring things ever.

Galileo missed the heartbreak already, even though it had been two years since the defeat of Globalsoft, he still really didn't like the Idea of being above ground, it just didn't seem right to him anymore, no he lived living underground, he wanted to be back there, god how he missed Scaramouche.

2 Hours had passed before Galileo realised why he'd sat on the bench in the first place, he needed to get to Dawlish, in South Devon, and he was in the centre of London, with no travel card. Galileo then did something he did best;

"Oh it's like a disease son, I'm In Love With My Car. Car? Shut up Gazza, you don't have a bloody car, We can't afford a fucking car. I can't even drive, and now is not the time to be singing!" Galileo often started to get fustrated with himself if he came out with random lyrics and Scaramouche wasn't around, it was her that put it into a song and stopped it attacking his brains, when she wasn't there, he fell apart. It was true, Galileo Figaro really had found love, and there was no way out.


End file.
